Chat Rules
by ChloeKitty22
Summary: Harry and Draco meet for the first time in a chat room. This is their story told completely through instant messages. slash! All Mixed Up: like blondes? photoman731: yes... photoman731: but they always get me in trouble... written by me and my friend!
1. Chapter 1

So this is me and manda IMing each other as Harry and Draco. This is a repost, we had to fix some things since we got father into the story. Like we decided they should live in LA, so it would be easier for us to talk without worrying about british colloquialisms...

Disclaimer: we don't own them… this wasn't identity theft either… please don't sue…!!

_Friday_

**new I'm**

photoman731: ASL?

AllMixedUp: 22/m/LA

AllMixedUp: You?

photoman731: 23/m/LA

AllMixedUp: Nice to meet you.

photoman731: Nice to meet you too.

AllMixedUp: Tell about yourself...? Sorry, I didn't get your name.

photoman731: I don't give my name out until the third I'M

AllMixedUp: Oh. Well then

photoman731: Just bad experiences on the web, you know?

AllMixedUp: I do.

AllMixedUp: But that doesn't mean you can't tell me about you.

AllMixedUp: So…?

photoman731: Well

photoman731: I am a photographer...

photoman731: I mostly shoot landscapes and nature

photoman731: For calendars and stuff for money

photoman731: But I wish I could take pictures of what I want

photoman731: but that doesn't pay the bills

photoman731: So how about you?

AllMixedUp: Well.

AllMixedUp: I'm a bartender

AllMixedUp: More a hobby than a career

photoman731: that's cool, I get your SN now

AllMixedUp: Still going to school

AllMixedUp: Sad right?

AllMixedUp: 22 and still in college

photoman731: no, I wish I had gone to school

photoman731: I tried

AllMixedUp: why didn't you?

photoman731: I went for a semester

photoman731: then I ran out of money

photoman731: so I needed a job

AllMixedUp: didn't you have scholarships?

photoman731: And then I couldn't go to school, and work

photoman731: So work became more important

photoman731: No

photoman731: Didn't have the grades for one.

AllMixedUp: Ah.

AllMixedUp: Well.

AllMixedUp: I didn't either.

AllMixedUp: Luckily my parents wanted me to go to school

photoman731: Yeah, I wish I had some support

AllMixedUp: What about your parents?

photoman731: That's... a long story

AllMixedUp: Yeah, well I've got time

photoman731: They died, when I was little

photoman731: And don't say you're sorry

photoman731: Because it's not your fault

AllMixedUp: Wasn't gonna

photoman731: everyone does

photoman731: I don't even remember them

photoman731: I just have a bunch of old pictures

AllMixedUp: it takes a lot to earn sympathy from me

photoman731: does it now?

AllMixedUp: yes.

AllMixedUp: ... and that wasn't really a long story

photoman731: well that was the abridged version

AllMixedUp: really.

photoman731: I guess

photoman731: I just feel like its long cause I have to tell it so much

AllMixedUp: I'm sure.

AllMixedUp: I'll give you my parents.

photoman731: really?

photoman731: what's wrong with them?

AllMixedUp: what's not wrong with them would earn you the shorter version

photoman731: ok, then what's not wrong with them?

AllMixedUp: they give me all the financial support I need.

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: I think that's it.

photoman731: oh

photoman731: well financial support is... good...

AllMixedUp: I suppose

photoman731: hmm

photoman731: so what are you doing home alone on a Friday night?

AllMixedUp: honestly?

photoman731: yes

AllMixedUp: standing up a date

AllMixedUp: you?

photoman731: pretending its Monday night and that I'm not a lonely loser with no one to hang out with

photoman731: I'm so pathetic

photoman731: standing up a date, eh?

AllMixedUp: again: no sympathy

AllMixedUp: and yes

AllMixedUp: cute but bloody ditzy

photoman731: she blonde?

AllMixedUp: yeah

AllMixedUp: like blondes?

photoman731: yes...

photoman731: but they always get me in trouble

photoman731: I try to stay away

photoman731: but I just can't...

photoman731: bloody irritating it is

AllMixedUp: that's funny

photoman731: why is that funny?

AllMixedUp: just is... I guess I should dye my hair

photoman731: why should you do that?

AllMixedUp: I happen to have platinum blonde hair.

photoman731: oh

AllMixedUp: and I love trouble

photoman731: ...

photoman731: of course

AllMixedUp: but I'll be sure to leave you out of it

photoman731: ok

photoman731: good

photoman731: I don't need more trouble

photoman731: I guess I don't have any trouble now

AllMixedUp: which is always good…

photoman731: yea yea

AllMixedUp: so. Married? Kids? Tell me more about you.

photoman731: no, I'm not married

photoman731: no kids

photoman731: I wish though

photoman731: I always wanted a family

photoman731: since I've never had one

photoman731: but just gotta find that right person

AllMixedUp: yeah

photoman731: which is a lot harder than then Hollywood makes it look

AllMixedUp: right?

AllMixedUp: I get that.

photoman731: so do you have any brothers or sisters?

photoman731: hello?

**BUZZ!!**

AllMixedUp: sorry

AllMixedUp: my computer started going crazy

AllMixedUp: I'm no good at this technology stuff

AllMixedUp: and no

photoman731: it's okay.

AllMixedUp: I don't have any siblings

AllMixedUp: do you?

photoman731: I'm an only too

photoman731: but I do have this morbidly obese cousin that I grew up with

AllMixedUp: delicious

photoman731: oh yea. sat on his fat ass all day and make "mommy" do everything for him

photoman731: or me

photoman731: you know, whoever was in earshot

AllMixedUp: sounds charming

photoman731: I'm glad I don't live with them anymore

AllMixedUp: I know the feeling

AllMixedUp: I moved out the second I was old enough

photoman731: although I probably could scrape enough money to go to school if I had someone else paying the housing bills

photoman731: me too

photoman731: into a crappy apartment

photoman731: but it works for me

AllMixedUp: mines not bad

AllMixedUp: my father owns a bunch of complexes

photoman731: real estate mogul?

AllMixedUp: among other things

photoman731: really?

AllMixedUp: yes

photoman731: wow... I wish I understood business more

photoman731: I just know art

AllMixedUp: it's my major

photoman731: which makes zip

photoman731: you're a business major?

AllMixedUp: I am

AllMixedUp: father wants me to take over the family businesses

photoman731: oh

photoman731: that sounds... fun

photoman731: is that what you want to do?

AllMixedUp: oh loads

AllMixedUp: not even at all

AllMixedUp: can't you tell by my enthusiasm?

photoman731: you never know

photoman731: you could be crazy

photoman731: half the people on the internet are

AllMixedUp: I am blonde after all

photoman731: yep

photoman731: so what do you want to do?

AllMixedUp: what do I want to do...

AllMixedUp: I want to be in film

photoman731: a movie star?

AllMixedUp: god knows I'm good looking enough

AllMixedUp: but can he act?

photoman731: are you? Isn't that a little bit conceited?

AllMixedUp: not if it's the truth

photoman731: well I don't know if its the truth since I haven't seen you

AllMixedUp: but you should just trust that I am

AllMixedUp: you see one day

AllMixedUp: when I'm on the big screen

photoman731: okay. deal

photoman731: what would happen if you just told your dad you didn't want to take over?

AllMixedUp: you'd never hear from me again

AllMixedUp: unless you wiretapped my grave

photoman731: oh no

photoman731: that would be awful

photoman731: I like talking to you

AllMixedUp: well the feeling is mutual

AllMixedUp: it's good to find a sane person to actually talk to

photoman731: I know, right?

photoman731: every other person I I'M just wants to cyber

AllMixedUp: can we say gross?

AllMixedUp: I think we can

photoman731: or tell me their conspiracy theories

AllMixedUp: well.

photoman731: one person told me I should get a foil hate to protect myself from the government's mind control beam

AllMixedUp: well then…

photoman731: you should see my "blocked" list

AllMixedUp: long?

photoman731: yep

photoman731: I almost wanted to give up trying to find cool people to talk to

photoman731: but then I I'Md u

AllMixedUp: well here I am

photoman731: yes, here you are

AllMixedUp: and there you are. you aren't secretly a 60 year old man who wants to kidnap me are you?

photoman731: no, I'm not

photoman731: well, at least I'm not a 60 yr old man...

AllMixedUp: good to know

photoman731: dunno if I wanna kidnap you yet though

AllMixedUp: ...

photoman731: I'm jk

AllMixedUp: sure you are

AllMixedUp: don't tell me I need a restraining order

photoman731: no no

photoman731: you don't

photoman731: ...do I?

AllMixedUp: I would hope not

photoman731: good good

photoman731: so what do you look like mr. "I'm so good looking I can be in movies"

AllMixedUp: well

photoman731: I know you have blonde hair

AllMixedUp: I do

AllMixedUp: platinum

AllMixedUp: Important detail

AllMixedUp: I'm about 6'3

photoman731: wow

photoman731: you're tall

AllMixedUp: blue eyes

AllMixedUp: yeah

AllMixedUp: kinda

AllMixedUp: get it from my dad

photoman731: blonde hair, blue eyes?

photoman731: tall?

photoman731: you're too good to be true

AllMixedUp: I told you

photoman731: you did

AllMixedUp: and the good part is I'm telling the truth

AllMixedUp: what about you?

photoman731: I'm pretty ordinary. black hair. green eyes. 5'11"

AllMixedUp: green eyes?

AllMixedUp: how is that ordinary?

AllMixedUp: I don't know anyone who has green eyes

photoman731: I thought everyone did

AllMixedUp: ...

photoman731: I don't pay much attention

AllMixedUp: no

photoman731: well then I'm special

photoman731: cause I have green eyes

AllMixedUp: indeed

photoman731: are you sure not everyone has green eyes?

AllMixedUp: so sure

AllMixedUp: usually brownish

photoman731: I guess brown is more common than green

photoman731: so if you're dad is going to kill you if you don't get into the family business, how will you ever get in a movie?

AllMixedUp: he's not going to live forever

photoman731: but he could live long enough for you to lose your looks

photoman731: and if you don't get into Hollywood young, you don't get in at all

AllMixedUp: well then.

AllMixedUp: good thing I know people

photoman731: ooo scary

AllMixedUp: you should be scared

photoman731: lol

AllMixedUp: I was serious

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: just kidding

photoman731: you can't be serious and then just kidding

AllMixedUp: Can so

photoman731: so do you stand up a lot of your dates?

AllMixedUp: do you really want me to answer that?

photoman731: I'm not sure

AllMixedUp: they're usually not dates

photoman731: oh?

AllMixedUp: a quick shag really

photoman731: oh

AllMixedUp: problem?

photoman731: no

photoman731: no problem

photoman731: so how bout the weather today, eh?

AllMixedUp: sunny? It's California. It's always sunny.

photoman731: well, nothing wrong with sunny.

AllMixedUp: anyway

AllMixedUp: I'm off to bed

photoman731: I should go too

AllMixedUp: enjoyed to talking to you mystery man

photoman731: and I with you )

photoman731: night!

AllMixedUp: night!

**-AllMixedUp has signed off-**

**-photoman731 has signed off-**

* * *

review?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So I probably should have said what day it was, it was mentioned in the story, but just so you know, chapter 1 was on Friday night, and today It's Monday. The day of the week it is will now by in italics before each IM. I'm sorry if it drags a little.

**Warnings**: mentions of drug use and language.

_Monday_

**AllMixedUp has signed on**

**Blazer has signed on**

AllMixedUp: Hey Blaise.

Blazer: Sup Draco?

AllMixedUp: Nothing. How's your mom?

Blazer: Psh. She's sore

Blazer: you suck in the sack

AllMixedUp: She didn't say that.

AllMixedUp: At least not last night.

AllMixedUp: Or this morning.

Blazer: Dude, lay off the moms, she is insane, something about ATMs and identity theft

AllMixedUp: lol

Blazer: I have to go to the store, and buy one thing at a time. And ask for some money back each purchase until i withdraw my life savings...

Blazer: identity theft ya know

AllMixedUp: Sounds like fun.

Blazer: yep. so fun.

AllMixedUp: How are you?

Blazer: I'm okay. Christa left me again.

AllMixedUp: She's not back yet? What's it been, like, ten minutes?

Blazer: try, two weeks

AllMixedUp: Wow.

Blazer: she took her stuff this time too

AllMixedUp: It's a new record.

AllMixedUp: Bloody hell, maybe she's serious.

Blazer: left her cell all smashed up on my bed

AllMixedUp: Damn, sorry dude.

Blazer: yeah. life sucks. Oh well, wasn't planning on surviving it anyway

AllMixedUp: Surviving life or hurricane Christa?

AllMixedUp: Both are a lost cause.

Blazer: Both. Although i had a better chance at surviving life

AllMixedUp: Very true.

Blazer: ANYway, enough about my sucky ass life, how are you doing?

Blazer: you have disappeared from the tabloids lately

AllMixedUp: I was gonna say, you done whining yet?

Blazer: -sticks tongue out at you-

AllMixedUp: I haven't actually done anything worthy of the tabloids in a while.

Blazer: wow, thats impressive

AllMixedUp: I know.

Blazer: we both have new records

AllMixedUp: Funny.

AllMixedUp: Haven't shot up in like... three days.

AllMixedUp: Three and a half, actually.

Blazer: wow. ive been maybe pushing a little too much lately

Blazer: arent you have some major withdrawals?

AllMixedUp: Not major.

AllMixedUp: I'm a little shaky.

Blazer: Well im proud. And im almost out of crank

Blazer: i wish i could quit

AllMixedUp: I am out

AllMixedUp: that's why

AllMixedUp: i'll take the rest of yours

Blazer: oh, there is gonna be a party on sat

Blazer: dealers gonna be there

Blazer: with some free trials

AllMixedUp: no shit?

Blazer: no shit dude

AllMixedUp: where at?

AllMixedUp: jason's?

Blazer: his cousin's

Blazer: im still waiting for an address

Blazer: i know its up in the hills though

AllMixedUp: sick.

AllMixedUp: i'm so there.

Blazer: ill call you when i got the location

AllMixedUp: sick.

Blazer: so how are you doing in the romance department?

AllMixedUp: eh.

Blazer: ay good shags?

Blazer: any

AllMixedUp: well, yeah

AllMixedUp: duh

Blazer: no one famous though, since you haven't been in the mags with anyone

AllMixedUp: i didn't say that

Blazer: no

AllMixedUp: maybe i'm being discrete about it

Blazer: you kept it secret from the paparazzi? dude, thats sweet! who did ya tap?

AllMixedUp: nicolette james

Blazer: DUDE

AllMixedUp: i know

Blazer: she's smokin'

Blazer: you liar

AllMixedUp: you wish i was lying

AllMixedUp: she's better than your mom

Blazer: fuck, you really got to hit that ass?

AllMixedUp: more than once

Blazer: damn

Blazer: i gotta get me some of that

Blazer: since Christa left, ive been sooo bored. I was hoping to score at the party

AllMixedUp: want me to hook you up?

AllMixedUp: she's got some cute friends

Blazer: hell yeah

Blazer: they free now?

AllMixedUp: two of em are

Blazer: three some! send em over!

AllMixedUp: i'll call em.

AllMixedUp: oh

Blazer: dude, you are the man

AllMixedUp: and she set me up with this photographer for some headshots

AllMixedUp: she's gonna help me spring into hollywood

Blazer: thats great

Blazer: you finally tapped something useful for something other than great sex

AllMixedUp: she's talking to this producer too

AllMixedUp: i know

AllMixedUp: that's what i was thinking

Blazer: you are growing up so fast! -tear-

AllMixedUp: don't be a bitch

Blazer: stop talking about my mom

AllMixedUp: at least the bitch is good

AllMixedUp: for a mom ya know

AllMixedUp: she does this thing with her tongue

Blazer: ew ew ew

Blazer: stop

AllMixedUp: thought you'd like that

Blazer: must wash out eyeballs and brain

AllMixedUp: have fun with that

Blazer: yuck

Blazer: way to kill my excitement about the threesome

AllMixedUp: did that with her too

Blazer: ...

AllMixedUp: too much?

Blazer: oh yeah

AllMixedUp: you wanna go with me to the photo shoot?

AllMixedUp: should be some girls there

AllMixedUp: pretty easy

AllMixedUp: i assume

Blazer: yeah, dude, im there

AllMixedUp: nice

Blazer: models means no brains

AllMixedUp: watch it bro

Blazer: which means, easy score for the blaise man

AllMixedUp: it's on saturday before the party

Blazer: thats too far from now

Blazer: 6 days?

Blazer: cant wait that long

AllMixedUp: well what if i tell you nicolette's friends will be there

Blazer: im going

Blazer: i just need some booty now

AllMixedUp: want me to call em now?

Blazer: hell yeah

AllMixedUp: you bet

Blazer: sweet dude

AllMixedUp: on their way to my place

AllMixedUp: oh shit

Blazer: your place?

AllMixedUp: was i supposed to send them to you?

Blazer: YEAH

Blazer: you are so full of shit

AllMixedUp: shit man

AllMixedUp: sorry

Blazer: UGH

AllMixedUp: they'll be here soon if you wanna come over. i'll leave

Blazer: nah, im gonna go hit some clubs later

Blazer: for now

Blazer: i need a shower

Blazer: and another hit of crank

AllMixedUp: yeah you do

AllMixedUp: you stink

Blazer: see ya later Draco

AllMixedUp: bye

**Blazer has signed off**

* * *

**photoman731 has signed on**

AllMixedUp: hi there

Photoman731: hello

AllMixedUp: how was your weekend?

Photoman731: it was okay. pretty boring.

Photoman731: my friends are off on their fifth honeymoon

Photoman731: or something like that

AllMixedUp: why?

Photoman731: because they cant procreate in their own house anymore since they had a kid...

Photoman731: So they drop the monster off at grandma's

AllMixedUp: well that's nice

Photoman731: yeah, but it means i have no where to go to get some good home cookin'

Photoman731: so im starving

AllMixedUp: take out

AllMixedUp: best shit ever

Photoman731: its all i eat

Photoman731: take out and ramen

Photoman731: oh well

Photoman731: brb, im gonna order some chinese

Photoman731: back

AllMixedUp: where'd you order from?

Photoman731: Pick up stix

AllMixedUp: that's shit

Photoman731: their beef and broccoli is better than panda's

Photoman731: and no one else delivers

AllMixedUp: where do you live that no one delivers?

Photoman731: you are such a stalker

Photoman731: lol

AllMixedUp: you wish

Photoman731: maybe just a little

Photoman731: nah

Photoman731: no one delivers 'cause no one wants to pay for the gas

AllMixedUp: well you could always learn to cook

Photoman731: i know a little. i just suck at remembering to buy groceries

AllMixedUp: too much crack? damage your memory?

AllMixedUp: even i remember to buy food

Photoman731: im very busy. i just dont have time. plus part of it is lazyness

Photoman731: i can get ramen from the AM/PM

Photoman731: and some sodas

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: you're a fatty aren't you?

Photoman731: no

AllMixedUp: liar

Photoman731: ramen isnt very filling

Photoman731: just enough to trick my stomach into thinking its not hungry

Photoman731: i really just have no money

Photoman731: i dont know why im telling you this stuff

AllMixedUp: no photography jobs?

Photoman731: meh. i get regular pay, but its barely enough to live on.

Photoman731: but i got a shoot coming up

Photoman731: that will get me a little extra

AllMixedUp: that's good

Photoman731: maybe ill buy some real food in honor of you

AllMixedUp: dude.

AllMixedUp: i don't remember the last time i ate

AllMixedUp: like... thursday, i guess.

Photoman731: why dont you eat?

AllMixedUp: i'm never hungry

Photoman731: starving yourself? you want to be in hollywood right?

AllMixedUp: not starving myself

Photoman731: then why arent you eating?

AllMixedUp: i told you

AllMixedUp: i'm not hungry

Photoman731: no one is just "not hungry" for four days

AllMixedUp: i am

Photoman731: unless you do like, drugs or something

AllMixedUp: no shit.

Photoman731: ...

Photoman731: oh.

Photoman731: um

Photoman731: my food is here

AllMixedUp: okay?

Photoman731: so

Photoman731: why do you do drugs?

AllMixedUp: cause i like em

Photoman731: thats a shit answer

Photoman731: that stuff will kill you

AllMixedUp: we live to die

Photoman731: so why do you really do drugs.

Photoman731: i guess you dont have to tell me

AllMixedUp: because i like them

AllMixedUp: there should be no other reason

Photoman731: i probably shouldnt have asked

Photoman731: its none of my business

AllMixedUp: you're right

Photoman731: but, you should try to quit that crap before you get zipped up in a body bag before you get in a movie

AllMixedUp: nah

Photoman731: your life

Photoman731: my chow mein is cold

Photoman731: damn it

Photoman731: so how was your weekend?

Photoman731: drug filled i assume?

Photoman731: fine, dont answer

Photoman731: i gotta go

**Photoman731: photoman731 has signed off**

* * *

**photoman731 has signed on**

**number1weasley has signed on**

Number1weasley: Hey Harry.

Photoman731: Hello Ron

Photoman731: who was your honeymoon?

Photoman731: -wiggles eyebrows-

Photoman731: wait. dont tell me!!

Number1weasley: best one yet

Number1weasley: Hermoine is more flexible than ever

Number1weasley: love hearing that about her, huh?

Photoman731: oh yay. Thats what i wanted to know

Photoman731: my life is now complete

Number1weasley: i knew it would be

Number1weasley: but she's mine

Photoman731: hows the little one?

Number1weasley: good

Photoman731: good

Number1weasley: crazy, and rambunctious, but good

Photoman731: thats good

Photoman731: ive got a photo shoot coming up

Photoman731: gonna make some extra cash

Number1weasley: congrats!

Photoman731: thanks

Photoman731: i really need the money

Number1weasley: you need money? i can loan you some dude.

Photoman731: no

Photoman731: no, thanks, but no

Number1weasley: are you sure?

Photoman731: yes, im positive

Number1weasley: okay. but i'm here if you need me

Number1weasley: what kind of photo shoot is this?

Photoman731: uh

Photoman731: i think the model wants head shots

Number1weasley: she hot?

Photoman731: but wants some fully body shots too

Photoman731: he

Number1weasley: well then

Photoman731: haha

Photoman731: the paperwork says "be prepared for nudity, if model decides to take naked shots, you will receive extra pay"

Number1weasley: ...

Photoman731: so

Photoman731: part of me wants this guy to get naked

Photoman731: for the money

Photoman731: but im really hoping

Photoman731: its just some head shots

Number1weasley: ...

Photoman731: for my sanity

Number1weasley: you don't think he's going to want to get naked do you?

Number1weasley: that would be so awkward.

Photoman731: yeah it would

Photoman731: some people think its art though

Number1weasley: why would he need nude shots?

Photoman731: most of my paper work says that... its just like some disclaimer in case the subject decides to get wild

Photoman731: usually it doesnt happen

Number1weasley: scary.

Photoman731: i dont know, to give to his girlfriend?

Number1weasley: maybe

Number1weasley: what's his name? have i heard of him?

Photoman731: the paperwork says his name is Scorpias

Number1weasley: ...

Number1weasley: that's weird

Photoman731: but, its prob a stage name

Number1weasley: probably

Photoman731: since there is no last name

Photoman731: like, Madonna

Number1weasley: yeah i'm sure that's it

Number1weasley: just hope scorpias doesn't get wild and crazy

Photoman731: lol

Photoman731: i dunno

Photoman731: it would be kinda interesting

Photoman731: spice things up a little

Number1weasley: ...

Number1weasley: you're so gay

Photoman731: lol. i know

Number1weasley: so how's your love life?

Photoman731: flat lining

Number1weasley: poor kid

Photoman731: i was talking to this guy

Photoman731: who showed potential

Number1weasley: oh yeah?

Photoman731: but he's into drugs

Number1weasley: damn

Photoman731: and i cant take that after Seamus

Number1weasley: too bad

Number1weasley: yeah that was a let down

Number1weasley: you'll get lucky

Photoman731: I hope

Photoman731: im so sick of being alone you know?

Number1weasley: i'm sure

Number1weasley: but i know there's someone out there for you

Number1weasley: oh

Number1weasley: mom wants you to come for dinner on sunday

Photoman731: okay

Photoman731: cant turn down food

Number1weasley: poor broke artist

Photoman731: i know right? im so tragic

Number1weasley: let's start talking about your parents, then i'll really start feeling sorry for you

Photoman731: ...

Photoman731: not today

Number1weasley: sorry dude

Photoman731: its okay. im just feeling sorry for myself

Number1weasley: i shouln't have

Photoman731: pity party at my place

Photoman731: woo

Number1weasley: i'll bring the booze

Photoman731: sweet

Number1weasley: so, guys night out?

Photoman731: hell yeah

Number1weasley: sounds like you need one

Photoman731: i need to get hammared bad

Photoman731: sports bar in 30?

Number1weasley: 20

Number1weasley: hermoine's driving me up the wall

Photoman731: haha, okay, see you soon!

Number1weasley: bye

**photoman731 has signed off**

* * *

so? do you like it? review? LOVE!!


	3. Chapter 3

hey, another update! well, er. my boyfriend of 14 months (who was also my best friend) and i broke up, so im not so inspired right now, but i have a few of these chapters done, so im hoping the updates of this story wont suffer. LB might be a little different. Reviews will probably cheer me up. ok, on with the story!

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

**photoman731 has signed on**

**AllMixedUp has signed on**

AllMixedUp: hello there.

AllMixedUp: ...?

AllMixedUp: are you there?

AllMixedUp: hello?

AllMixedUp: This isn't funny; I don't like being ignored.

AllMixedUp: Seriously? Are you really being this childish?

AllMixedUp: What did I say?

AllMixedUp: ... Is this about the conversation we had the other day?

AllMixedUp: About the drugs?

AllMixedUp: Because that's my business.

AllMixedUp: No reason for you to ignore me.

AllMixedUp: Seriously. This is beyond dumb.

AllMixedUp: You're really aggravating me.

AllMixedUp: C'mon.

AllMixedUp: Don't make me beg, because I won't do it.

AllMixedUp: Hello?

AllMixedUp: ... Please?

AllMixedUp: This is fucking absurd. You're being childish.

AllMixedUp: Are you there at all?

AllMixedUp: UGH

AllMixedUp: I can't believe you.

AllMixedUp: Friends don't just do this to each other.

AllMixedUp: It's not like I'm forcing you to do drugs.

AllMixedUp: It's my choice.

AllMixedUp: I wish you wouldn't be like this.

AllMixedUp: I thought so highly of you.

AllMixedUp: I didn't think you'd be one to judge.

AllMixedUp: Whatever.

AllMixedUp: I'm not dealing with this bullshit.

**AllMixedUp has signed off**

photoman731: hey

photoman731: hello?

photoman731: DAMN IT

**photoman731 has signed off**

* * *

**Blazer has signed on**

**AllMixedUp has signed on**

Blazer: hey dude

AllMixedUp: Hey.

AllMixedUp: Sick party, huh?

Blazer: oh yeah

Blazer: it was rockin

AllMixedUp: Those girls were awesome.

Blazer: sex, drugs, and alcohol man

AllMixedUp: In more than one way.

Blazer: i know what you mean

Blazer: i scored so much that night

AllMixedUp: No wonder you passed out.

Blazer: did i? i dont really remember

Blazer: but i DO remember u werent rolling with the rest of us

AllMixedUp: You were out in the bedroom but the girl on top of you was still going

Blazer: why didnt u touch the glass man? i thought u were dying for a hit

AllMixedUp: Nah. Wasn't feeling the shit they had.

Blazer: it was the best quality dude

Blazer: whats going on with you?

AllMixedUp: I dunno.

Blazer: you know u can talk to me

Blazer: im concerned

AllMixedUp: Well. I was talking to this guy in a chat. And I dunno what's up but he's messing with my fucking head.

AllMixedUp: I don't know what I feel anymore.

Blazer: i thought you were done with that shit

AllMixedUp: I thought so too.

Blazer: what happened?

AllMixedUp: I dunno.

AllMixedUp: These girls just don't do it for me anymore.

AllMixedUp: And this guy.

AllMixedUp: I don't even know his name but he stopped talking to me as soon as he found out I was an addict.

Blazer: oh, so thats why you laid off the coke? he make you feel guilty about it?

Blazer: if he cant like you the way you are, then he totally isnt worth it

Blazer: but

Blazer: so you think you like guys now?

Blazer: thats cool or whatever

AllMixedUp: I like this guy.

Blazer: personally, im not into the -surprise butt secks- thing...

Blazer: but

AllMixedUp: But it's not like that with him.

Blazer: no?

Blazer: he isnt after you for sex?

AllMixedUp: I haven't even met him.

AllMixedUp: I don't know his name.

Blazer: so it could be anyone

Blazer: and

Blazer: you are all freaked out about what he thinks about you?

AllMixedUp: I want to say no.

Blazer: oh dude

Blazer: maybe its withdrawals

AllMixedUp: I know.

AllMixedUp: I don't know if I like feeling like this.

Blazer: well...

Blazer: then dont

AllMixedUp: I can't help it.

AllMixedUp: Your mom couldn't even satisfy my needs.

Blazer: ...

Blazer: again with the moms

AllMixedUp: I may be gay, but she is still hot.

AllMixedUp: Oh god.

AllMixedUp: I'm gay.

Blazer: um. there could be worse things

AllMixedUp: Oh yeah?

Blazer: your mom could be a hot slut that your friends constantly talk about having sex with?

AllMixedUp: This is true. But she is good.

Blazer: it never ends!

Blazer: well

Blazer: now that you have decided you're gay...

Blazer: what are you gonna do about it?

AllMixedUp: I gotta find this guy.

AllMixedUp: I need to see him.

Blazer: well if anyone can do it, you can

AllMixedUp: I do have the resources.

Blazer: yep

AllMixedUp: But is that stalker ish?

Blazer: nah

Blazer: just, find him, and look at him from afar and if he is cute... well then u go for the kill

Blazer: everyone would want to be stalked by you

Blazer: he wont even care how u found him

AllMixedUp: Even you?

AllMixedUp: lol

Blazer: er

Blazer: well

AllMixedUp: Joke, blaise.

Blazer: you dont need to stalk me

Blazer: right

Blazer: joke

Blazer: heh heh

Blazer: anyway

Blazer: how was the shoot

Blazer: ?

AllMixedUp: Not bad.

AllMixedUp: Photographer was cute.

Blazer: was she?

AllMixedUp: Not she.

AllMixedUp: He.

AllMixedUp: And his eyes.

Blazer: oh. right. reflex with the she

AllMixedUp: I couldn't even believe how green they were.

Blazer: really?

AllMixedUp: Yeah.

Blazer: so he make you forget about this dude on the internet

AllMixedUp: The things he says.

AllMixedUp: I just wanna meet him, you know?

Blazer: yeah

Blazer: so u get naked for the shoot? -wiggly eyebrows-

AllMixedUp: Definately not.

AllMixedUp: I'm not looking too hot these days.

Blazer: you always look hot

AllMixedUp: They're gonna have to do enough airbrushing to get the circles out from under my eyes.

Blazer: you are draco malfoy

AllMixedUp: This is true.

Blazer: well, you think it was a good shoot then?

AllMixedUp: I'll get his number. I don't know how exactly.

AllMixedUp: But I will.

AllMixedUp: And then I'll call him.

Blazer: the photographer or internet guy?

AllMixedUp: hmm.

AllMixedUp: lol

AllMixedUp: Internet man.

Blazer: ok

Blazer: well start with what you know about him

Blazer: you know where he works?

AllMixedUp: I know he's a landscape photographer.

Blazer: do you know where he lives? a general area?

AllMixedUp: Um. In a poorer neighborhood.

Blazer: he's... poor?

AllMixedUp: I know.

AllMixedUp: But I liked him before I found that out.

Blazer: hm

Blazer: well... just find all the businesses that employ a landscape photographer

Blazer: in his area

AllMixedUp: I can do that.

Blazer: good

Blazer: you always get what you want

AllMixedUp: And I'll get it.

Blazer: well, i gotta go pick the moms up from a bar... again.

AllMixedUp: Want me to get her?

AllMixedUp: lol

Blazer: NO

AllMixedUp: Thanks for talking.

AllMixedUp: Bye dude.

Blazer: no problemo

Blazer: see ya later

**Blazer has signed out**

**AllMixedUp has signed off**

* * *

okay, sooo?? do we like it? please review. i need some cheering up. even just review with a smily face? that would make me happy too.


	4. Chapter 4

soooo UPDATE, wootness!! i hope you like it. )

* * *

**number1weasley has signed on**

**photoman731 has signed on**

Number1weasley: Hey Harry.

Number1weasley: How was the shoot?

photoman731: it was...

photoman731: amazing

Number1weasley: Did "Scorpias" get naked?

photoman731: unfortunately no

Number1weasley: Oh?

photoman731: GUESS WHO SCORPIAS IS

Number1weasley: Nicolette James?

photoman731: male

Number1weasley: I know, I was kidding.

photoman731: lol

Number1weasley: Um. Brad Pitt?

photoman731: it was Draco Malfoy!!

Number1weasley: You're shitting me

photoman731: no!

photoman731: he is sooo hot

Number1weasley: Liar!

photoman731: im not lying

Number1weasley: It wasn't him.

Number1weasley: He's a real estate mogul's son

photoman731: i know!

Number1weasley: why would he need head shots?

photoman731: i dont know that...

photoman731: but it was him

photoman731: i would know those blue eyes anywhere

Number1weasley: Did you talk to him?

photoman731: i crushed him for like, 7 years

photoman731: yes

Number1weasley: And?

photoman731: i had to direct him a little you know

Number1weasley: Well I meant actually conversation.

photoman731: just "tilt your head up"

photoman731: oh

photoman731: no

photoman731: well

photoman731: i wanted to

photoman731: but he said-

photoman731: he had a party to go to!

Number1weasley: Well, he is a party boy.

photoman731: i know

Number1weasley: Have you been reading the tabloids?

photoman731: i saw draco, pre-party

photoman731: no

photoman731: why?

Number1weasley: They say a close personal friend leaked about him and Nicolette James.

photoman731: what?

photoman731: noooo

Number1weasley: Why no?

photoman731: why must the hot guys be STRAIGHT

photoman731: its so not fair

Number1weasley: Ahh.

Number1weasley: Sorry, bro.

Number1weasley: Maybe if you get him drunk enough?

photoman731: he said i was good, and that he wants me to be his photographer for his next shoot

Number1weasley: Wow.

Number1weasley: That's good.

photoman731: so my ego just like, multiplied by 20

Number1weasley: It looks like you're going to start getting steady income.

photoman731: im on cloud 999999

photoman731: i hope!

Number1weasley: You can get out of that cruddy apartment and get a house.

photoman731: hell yeah

photoman731: that would be excellent

Number1weasley: Very true.

Number1weasley: So did he at least give you his number?

photoman731: no...

photoman731: BUT I GAVE HIM MINE

Number1weasley: Well then...

Number1weasley: Good for you.

Number1weasley: Has he called?

Number1weasley: Text?

Number1weasley: Anything?

photoman731: he wants me to do the shoot direct, instead of through the agency

photoman731: not yet

photoman731: but im kinda hoping that maybe

Number1weasley: Wow. That's cutting out the middleman and giving you all the pay!

photoman731: i know!!

Number1weasley: You are asking him for money, right? Not sex?

photoman731: erm

Number1weasley: Harry?

photoman731: unfortunately yeah, im asking for money

photoman731: like he would have sex with me anyway

Number1weasley: Don't even mention the fact that you're in love with his body; it might cost you the job.

Number1weasley: Imagine what he could do to your career

Number1weasley: It could go either way with him

Number1weasley: He could build you up or crush you.

Number1weasley: Just be careful.

photoman731: okay

photoman731: i will be

photoman731: hopefully

photoman731: id much rather be naughty though

Number1weasley: ... These are the things I don't need to hear about, Harry.

photoman731: right

Number1weasley: So, change of subject.

Number1weasley: Hows internet boy?

photoman731: well

photoman731: er

photoman731: he kinda spam IMed me

photoman731: and i ignored him

photoman731: but then i felt bad

photoman731: but he signed out before i could apologize

Number1weasley: Oh no.

Number1weasley: Has he been on since?

photoman731: no

Number1weasley: How long has it been?

photoman731: about two days

Number1weasley: How often did you usually talk to him? If it was only once and a while maybe he just hasn't had time to sign on?

Number1weasley: What did you say his name was?

photoman731: i dont know

Number1weasley: Oh.

photoman731: we agreed to wait on the names

Number1weasley: So you don't know anything about him except his screen name, and now you've got a crush on him but he's mad at you because you yelled at him about drugs.

Number1weasley: have I got this right?

photoman731: pretty much

photoman731: yeah

photoman731: i know he's platinum blonde

photoman731: and tall

Number1weasley: Sounds like your type. I think you just have to give it time though.

photoman731: my type?

photoman731: i wasnt aware i had a type

Number1weasley: Taller, blonde, built.

Number1weasley: Face it harry. you have a type.

photoman731: i never said built...

Number1weasley: ...? Look at Brian, at Cameron, at Seamus.

Number1weasley: I could barely tell them apart.

photoman731: Seamus was darker blonde though...

Number1weasley: But still

photoman731: oh my goodness

photoman731: i have a type

Number1weasley: It's true.

Number1weasley: It's okay; I like bushy haired girls with buck teeth and a big brain.

Number1weasley: ow.

Number1weasley: Hermione's reading over my shoulder.

photoman731: ...

photoman731: hi hermione!

Number1weasley: Got a slap in the head for that one.

photoman731: i would have slapped you too

Number1weasley: She says hello and invites you to dinner tomorrow night; she knows you need to nourishment.

photoman731: (sorry ron)

photoman731: but

photoman731: tonight im going to ur moms

photoman731: right?

photoman731: sunday night

Number1weasley: Yes.

Number1weasley: And she wants you here tomorrow.

Number1weasley: She worries, Harry.

photoman731: two weasley dinners in a row?

Number1weasley: You can do it.

Number1weasley: You used to live with me, remember?

photoman731: ill try to live through it

Number1weasley: Did your stomach shrink?

photoman731: perhaps

Number1weasley: Hermione is making pot roast.

photoman731: yum

Number1weasley: Good luck chewing. She usually burns it.

Number1weasley: Ow.

photoman731: haha

Number1weasley: Didn't know she was still there.

photoman731: you're so lame

photoman731: she is always there

Number1weasley: But you don't hear her!

Number1weasley: She's like some creepy, thing that likes to scare you out of your skin!

Number1weasley: She has this way of showing up at the exact right time.

Number1weasley: ... Creepy.

photoman731: yeah, i know how she can be...

photoman731: you pretend you're doing your homework, and she just knows you are really looking at Sports Illustrated

Number1weasley: Yeah, I know it

photoman731: dude, im getting hungry

Number1weasley: Yeah, I'm heading over to mom's in like ten minutes. Even though dinner wont be ready for another hour.

Number1weasley: Wanna head over for a quick game of football?

photoman731: yeah

photoman731: and some pre-dinner munchies!

photoman731: see you over there soon

**photoman731 has signed off**

* * *

**Blazer has signed on**

**AllMixedUp has signed on**

AllMixedUp: Fucktard!

Blazer: what?

Blazer: what i do?

AllMixedUp: What that fuck were you thinking selling that story to the fucking tabloids?

AllMixedUp: Nicolette wont even look at me now!

AllMixedUp: You are so fucking dead.

Blazer: oh

Blazer: that

Blazer: right

Blazer: uhh

AllMixedUp: 'uhh'

AllMixedUp: You are so in for it.

Blazer: i needed the money to buy you a birthday present

AllMixedUp: Uh huh, sure.

Blazer: its true!

AllMixedUp: Like your mom doesn't having money spilling out from her bra.

AllMixedUp: Get a fucking job.

Blazer: like she shares it with me

AllMixedUp: That was the best sex i've had in months

AllMixedUp: AND she was helping me into hollywood

AllMixedUp: what the fuck were you thinking dude?

AllMixedUp: you could have really fucked up my career.

Blazer: honestly

Blazer: i wasnt

AllMixedUp: i noticed.

Blazer: and im really sorry

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: i can't stay mad at you

Blazer: i could have told them you're gay... but im not that cruel

AllMixedUp: i'll just get even

AllMixedUp: you wouldn't.

Blazer: no

Blazer: i wouldnt

AllMixedUp: because you know i'd kill you

AllMixedUp: like.

AllMixedUp: throat bleeding, heart stabbed, bullet in brain kill you

AllMixedUp: and you know i will

Blazer: i know

Blazer: you wont need to

Blazer: that isnt hollywood crap

AllMixedUp: if you ever tell ANYONE

Blazer: thats real draco, so i will always keep it a secret

AllMixedUp: i swear on all that is holy it will be the last thing you ever say

Blazer: i know

Blazer: i wont tell

AllMixedUp: ... okay.

Blazer: but uh, when u decided to out yourself and you need a leaker

Blazer: i need the cash

AllMixedUp: well noted.

Blazer: so what have you found about your guy?

AllMixedUp: Well...

AllMixedUp: I know he lives in downtown LA

Blazer: woah, he lives in the hood, man

AllMixedUp: actually. i got his address.

AllMixedUp: but i can't just waltz up to his door and say "hey, i've talked to you a grand total of three times and i wanna bang you like crazy"

Blazer: why not?

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: seriously?

AllMixedUp: are you that stupid?

Blazer: well if i were gay

Blazer: i would want you to want to bang me

AllMixedUp: ... Blaise?

AllMixedUp: Are you telling me something?

Blazer: NO

Blazer: I AM NOT

Blazer: i like the ladies

AllMixedUp: Don't freak out.

AllMixedUp: I'm not one to judge.

Blazer: right

Blazer: i like girls

Blazer: other male's junk scares me

Blazer: why do u think i pee in the stalls?

AllMixedUp: Yours should scare you

AllMixedUp: It's huge.

Blazer: heh

Blazer: i know

Blazer: the ladies love it

AllMixedUp: I'll never forget how you got so fucked up at that party and walked around the house naked.

AllMixedUp: I thought it was gonna bite someone.

Blazer: but im very glad im not getting fucked in the ass by a dick as big as mine

AllMixedUp: I don't know if i could handle it.

AllMixedUp: ... of course i can

AllMixedUp: I'm Draco Malfoy

Blazer: yes you are

Blazer: but you cant have mine

Blazer: wait

AllMixedUp: You're not my type.

Blazer: i was naked at the party?

AllMixedUp: ... You don't remember?

Blazer: uh

Blazer: no

AllMixedUp: I guess I shouldn't sell these pictures to the tabloids then.

Blazer: im remembering less and less about that party

Blazer: you have pictures??

Blazer: oh damn it

AllMixedUp: Again; you're not my type

AllMixedUp: But you are DEFINITELY the tabloids type

Blazer: could you at least take out the red eye before you sell them? i dont want them going after me for drugs again

AllMixedUp: Done and done. And i got rid of that huge zit above your eye.

Blazer: thanks

Blazer: so, uh, what is your type then?

AllMixedUp: uh.

AllMixedUp: i do like them shorter than me.

AllMixedUp: i like to kinda be in control, ya know?

Blazer: of course

AllMixedUp: i like dark hair, contrasts with mine.

AllMixedUp: not too picky

AllMixedUp: but, i dunno what it is about black men. you guys just don't do it for me.

Blazer: hey, dude, dont hate

AllMixedUp: I'm not.

Blazer: i know

AllMixedUp: I just don't wanna fuck you.

AllMixedUp: Sorry.

Blazer: well fine then

AllMixedUp: lol

AllMixedUp: I'm too good for you anyhow

Blazer: psh

Blazer: you are too good for my mom though

AllMixedUp: Dude, I'm gay and I could still get her in the sack in under two minutes flat.

Blazer: ugh

Blazer: i think she has another sex tape out on the internet

AllMixedUp: It's not me is it?

Blazer: with like, 3 dudes

AllMixedUp: My dad will kill me if another gets out.

Blazer: no, not with you

AllMixedUp: I don't remember making one with her.

Blazer: god, i hope you didnt

AllMixedUp: Home video night

AllMixedUp: You may as well start calling me Pops

Blazer: ...

AllMixedUp: too far?

Blazer: not if you find your internet lover first

Blazer: and yeah, a little

AllMixedUp: well i wanna find him

AllMixedUp: but i want him to want me to find him

AllMixedUp: and if he's not talking to me

AllMixedUp: i dont know what to do

Blazer: well, maybe he wasnt ignoring you

Blazer: maybe he was like, in the bathroom or something

AllMixedUp: doubtful.

AllMixedUp: i was trying to get his attention for like ten minutes.

AllMixedUp: that's one long piss dude

AllMixedUp: fuck dude.

AllMixedUp: he just signed on

Blazer: what?

AllMixedUp: what the fuck do i say?

Blazer: try "hello"

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: I don't know

AllMixedUp: HE SAID HELLO

AllMixedUp: what do i say?

Blazer: again, try "hello"

AllMixedUp: ... he apologized.

Blazer: SAY SOMETHING

AllMixedUp: right.

AllMixedUp: NOW WHAT?

Blazer: ..

AllMixedUp: i said hi

AllMixedUp: now what?

Blazer: i dont know

AllMixedUp: BLAISE

Blazer: tell him you want to bang him

AllMixedUp: you're useless

Blazer: so what's he saying?

AllMixedUp: He said he was sorry for ignoring me.

AllMixedUp: And he doesn't hate me.

AllMixedUp: which is good.

Blazer: yes it is

AllMixedUp: but i don't know where to go

Blazer: tell him you know his address and that you want to bang him

AllMixedUp: shut the fuck up

AllMixedUp: or sign off

AllMixedUp: you're not helping

Blazer: okay, im off

**Blazer has signed off**

* * *

**photoman731 has signed on**

photoman731: hello?

photoman731: im sorry

photoman731: please dont ignore me

photoman731: i guess i deserve i

photoman731: it

AllMixedUp: hi

photoman731: HI

photoman731: so uh

photoman731: how are you?

AllMixedUp: i'm okay.

photoman731: thats good

AllMixedUp: so how are you?

photoman731: im great

photoman731: i made a bunch of money the other day

AllMixedUp: well that's good.

photoman731: but honestly, ive been kinda bummed since i missed you the other day

AllMixedUp: you missed me? or you ignored me?

photoman731: i...

photoman731: i ignored you

photoman731: im sorry

photoman731: i didnt want to

photoman731: but i felt i needed to

photoman731: and i gave in

photoman731: but you signed off

photoman731: and

photoman731: im sorry

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: so you don't hate me?

photoman731: NO!

photoman731: i dont hate you at all

AllMixedUp: Good.

AllMixedUp: So.

AllMixedUp: I have to ask...

AllMixedUp: what's your name?

photoman731: this is IM three isnt it?

AllMixedUp: indeed it is

AllMixedUp: if not IM four

photoman731: My name is...

AllMixedUp: your name is dot dot dot

AllMixedUp: ?

photoman731: lol

photoman731: no

photoman731: i was trying to build suspense

AllMixedUp: well it's fucking working

AllMixedUp: who are you?

photoman731: my name is Harry

AllMixedUp: Harry.

photoman731: Harry

AllMixedUp: Hello Harry, my name is Draco Malfoy.

photoman731: haha

photoman731: thats funny

AllMixedUp: haha

photoman731: whats your real name?

AllMixedUp: that's serious.

AllMixedUp: Draco Malfoy.

photoman731: there is no way you are Draco Malfoy

AllMixedUp: And how did you come to that conclusion?

AllMixedUp: I think I would know who I am.

photoman731: because he is like,

AllMixedUp: i am like...

photoman731: famous

photoman731: why would he be talking to me?

photoman731: plus he is like, sex on a stick

photoman731: the hottest thing ever

photoman731: i would know, i just did a photo shoot of him

AllMixedUp: you're fucking shitting me

AllMixedUp: YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR

photoman731: no

photoman731: if you were Draco you would know

photoman731: i gave him my number

photoman731: to call for future shoots

AllMixedUp: ... you're that super delicious green eyed hunk that gave me the number 714-555-2654?

photoman731: ...

photoman731: holy crap

photoman731: YOU _ARE_ DRACO MALFOY

AllMixedUp: I did say that.

photoman731: ...im a super delicious green eyed hunk?

photoman731: wait

photoman731: you're gay?

photoman731: omg

photoman731: information overload!

AllMixedUp: ... did that come out?

photoman731: im dreaming

AllMixedUp: fuck.

photoman731: omg

AllMixedUp: i didn't mean for that to happen

photoman731: im in the twilight zone

photoman731: didnt mean for what to happen?

AllMixedUp: Um.

AllMixedUp: I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell no one I'm... gay.

photoman731: oh

photoman731: of course not

photoman731: that didnt even cross my mind

photoman731: im still

photoman731: processing

photoman731: that my amazing internet guy is Draco

photoman731: wow

AllMixedUp: "your" internet guy?

photoman731: you really think im a super delicious hunk?

photoman731: er

photoman731: uh

photoman731: the internet guy?

AllMixedUp: no, I liked the first one.

photoman731: ... you do?

AllMixedUp: Yes.

AllMixedUp: And yes, you are a super delicious hunk.

photoman731: so

AllMixedUp: SUPER

AllMixedUp: delicious

photoman731: what does that mean?

AllMixedUp: Um.

AllMixedUp: It means I think your hot and I wan to fuck you.

photoman731: oh

AllMixedUp: Um

AllMixedUp: Nevermind.

AllMixedUp: Blaise told me to say it

AllMixedUp: I knew it wasn't the right thing to say

AllMixedUp: Sorry

AllMixedUp: Just ignore it

photoman731: um

photoman731: you

photoman731: the famous Draco Malfoy

photoman731: wants to fuck me?

photoman731: poor Harry Potter?

AllMixedUp: What does being poor have to do with anything?

photoman731: i just

photoman731: i dont know

photoman731: but i cant

photoman731: fuck you that is

AllMixedUp: ... oh.

AllMixedUp: um.

AllMixedUp: that's the doorbell.

AllMixedUp: i should go.

photoman731: wait

photoman731: no

photoman731: i didnt mean it like that

**allmixedup has signed off**

photoman731: I just…

photoman731: dang it!

* * *

YAY, another chapter... and now they know each other! YAY! reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

sooo here we go, another chappie!! hope you like it!! (insert happy face here that uses characters doesnt recognize)

* * *

**photoman731 has signed on**

**number1weasley has signed on**

photoman731: RON

photoman731: OMG

photoman731: IM FREAKING OUT DUDE

Number1weasley: Whoa.

Number1weasley: Harry.

Number1weasley: Calm down

photoman731: ITS DRACO

Number1weasley: What's going on?

Number1weasley: Who's Draco?

photoman731: INTERNET MAN

Number1weasley: The model?

photoman731: yes

Number1weasley: No way!

photoman731: and the model

photoman731: yes way

Number1weasley: You're shittin me

photoman731: and he said

photoman731: he wants to fuck me

photoman731: and i said... no

photoman731: and he went away

photoman731: before i could explain!!

photoman731: and

photoman731: and

Number1weasley: Wait.

Number1weasley: What?

Number1weasley: Slow down.

photoman731: AHHH

Number1weasley: Explain.

photoman731: well, it was the third IM so i told him my name

photoman731: and he told me his

photoman731: and i thought he was lying

photoman731: but then he called me the hot green eyed hunk photographer

photoman731: and gave me the number i gave him

photoman731: and

photoman731: he said he wants me

photoman731: but i said no

photoman731: cauz

photoman731: its draco!

photoman731: and

Number1weasley: Wait.

photoman731: i want to

Number1weasley: Why would you say no?

photoman731: but i dont want to be used

photoman731: i cant do fuck and go

photoman731: and isnt that what draco is all about?

Number1weasley: I wouldn't know.

Number1weasley: I've never talked to him

Number1weasley: You have.

Number1weasley: Did he imply that he wanted to "fuck and go"

photoman731: er

photoman731: its draco

Number1weasley: Well?

photoman731: "Draco Malfoy" the name implies it

photoman731: ask hermione! she keeps up on the tabloids!

Number1weasley: One second.

Number1weasley: She says he hasn't been in them for anything except that one thing with Nicolette James.

Number1weasley: Wait...

Number1weasley: He's gay?!

photoman731: omg

photoman731: YOU CANT TELL ANYONE

Number1weasley: Can't tell anyone?!

photoman731: no one

Number1weasley: Do you realize how much money it would make me?

photoman731: RONALD WEASLEY

photoman731: YOU TELL ANYONE AND SO HELP ME

Number1weasley: Harry James Potter

photoman731: I WILL GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR MOTHER

Number1weasley: you wouldn't

photoman731: AND TELL HER HOW MUCH YOU JUST LOVE MAROON AND WANT TO WEAR IT EVERY DAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE

photoman731: i will

Number1weasley: You wouldn't.

photoman731: i would too!!

photoman731: you cant destroy him like that

photoman731: and then ill tell hermione how much you love it when she makes casseroles

Number1weasley: Empty threat.

Number1weasley: You would NEVER

Number1weasley: Hang on. Phone.

Number1weasley: Oh, Hermione's got it

Number1weasley: ...

photoman731: -evil face-

Number1weasley: I won't tell JUST HANG UP

photoman731: haha

photoman731: no empty threats come from harry james potter!

Number1weasley: ...

Number1weasley: Well what are you going to do about Draco?

photoman731: i dont know

photoman731: i want him to sign on

photoman731: so i can tell him what i meant

photoman731: he signed off before i could explain

Number1weasley: Are you sure it was Draco Malfoy?

Number1weasley: Maybe he's just saying it.

photoman731: no

photoman731: it was him

Number1weasley: How do you know?

photoman731: he knew my phone number. he knew i had done a photo shoot with draco

photoman731: no one knows that

Number1weasley: ...

photoman731: cauz he was under the name Scorpius

Number1weasley: Well.

Number1weasley: Did he give you his number?

photoman731: no

Number1weasley: And he hasn't signed in?

photoman731: no

Number1weasley: Hmm.

photoman731: i dont know what to do

Number1weasley: Hermoine wants to know why you called and hung up.

Number1weasley: She's reading over my shoulder

photoman731: erm

Number1weasley: Behave.

photoman731: because

photoman731: i wanted to make sure ur phone was working

Number1weasley: ...

Number1weasley: You're the worst liar.

photoman731: heh

Number1weasley: So. I think you're just going to have to wait it out with Draco.

photoman731: ugh

photoman731: i dont wanna wait

Number1weasley: I don't know what to tell you, Harry.

photoman731: im gonna go sulk

photoman731: and stare at my computer until he signs on

Number1weasley: Do you wanna go to the bar?

photoman731: no

photoman731: i cant afford to miss him

Number1weasley: ... wow. You're serious about this guy.

photoman731: i dont even know why

Number1weasley: So you're not coming to dinner?

photoman731: no

photoman731: i dont feel like eating

photoman731: and i cant leave the computer

Number1weasley: ... I'll drop some off later.

photoman731: okay

Number1weasley: I'll talk to you later, okay? Hermoine wants to go shopping for Rose.

photoman731: okay

photoman731: have fun

photoman731: bye

Number1weasley: You gonna be okay?

photoman731: i dont know

photoman731: depends on if he signs on or not

Number1weasley: Okay. I'll talk to you later.

Number1weasley: Bye

photoman731: bye

**number1weasly has signed off**

* * *

**allmixedup has signed on**

**Blazer has signed on**

AllMixedUp: I fucking hate you.

Blazer: what? what i do

AllMixedUp: What did you do?

Blazer: yeah, what did i do?

AllMixedUp: I talked to that internet guy.

AllMixedUp: Told him I wanted to fuck him.

AllMixedUp: Cause guess what?

AllMixedUp: He's the photographer!

Blazer: what?!

AllMixedUp: The same gorgeous green eyed photographer who gave me his number!

Blazer: your internet man and the hot photographer are the same person??

AllMixedUp: YES!

Blazer: woah

Blazer: small world

AllMixedUp: And I told him I wanted to fuck him.

AllMixedUp: And he told me flat out "no"

AllMixedUp: because of you're fucking advice I lost my chance

Blazer: what if he is like a virgin or something?

Blazer: and you didnt lose your chance

AllMixedUp: He's not.

AllMixedUp: He's way too hot.

Blazer: are you sure he meant like, no i wont fuck you cause i dont like you

AllMixedUp: What the fuck else is he supposed to mean?

Blazer: maybe...

Blazer: hm

Blazer: maybe he reads teh tabloids

AllMixedUp: He doesn't. He's not into that.

Blazer: you are on the cover of

Blazer: fucking everything in site

AllMixedUp: again

Blazer: every week

AllMixedUp: FUCKING BECAUSE OF YOU

Blazer: right

Blazer: im sorry!

Blazer: you should talk to him

Blazer: and find out why

Blazer: no one in their right mind doesnt want to fuck you

AllMixedUp: He doesn't

Blazer: maybe he isnt gay?

AllMixedUp: He is.

AllMixedUp: We were talking about it at the shoot.

Blazer: oh

Blazer: well maybe he is intimidated by your famousness

AllMixedUp: I think it's the drugs

Blazer: it might be

Blazer: how much does this guy mean to you?

AllMixedUp: ... I don't know. I've never felt like this.

AllMixedUp: I get excited when I see his screen name

Blazer: how long you been clean?

AllMixedUp: ... I had some this morning.

Blazer: oh

Blazer: well, if he doesnt like the drugs, and you want to be with him

Blazer: you know what you gotta do

AllMixedUp: I dunno.

Blazer: well its not like it would last

Blazer: youve never had a successful relationship before

Blazer: just move on

AllMixedUp: Thanks

Blazer: its true

AllMixedUp: Thanks for you're support

Blazer: well why dont you try talking to your man

AllMixedUp: I can't just quit

AllMixedUp: I need this shit.

AllMixedUp: I feel so awful without it

Blazer: well, why dont you ask this guy why he doesnt wanna fuck you. maybe you will get lucky and it wont be the drugs

Blazer: or you can forget about him

AllMixedUp: I can't forget about him

AllMixedUp: or the drugs.

AllMixedUp: I dunno what to do Blaise.

AllMixedUp: He's online now, but he can't see me.

AllMixedUp: I made myself offline to him.

Blazer: you should talk to him dude

AllMixedUp: I dunno.

AllMixedUp: If it's the drugs I dunno if I'll be able to quit.

Blazer: if he hated you, wouldnt he go invisible to you too?

AllMixedUp: I don't know.

Blazer: well at least you will know its the drugs and not something else you might be able to fix

AllMixedUp: I guess.

Blazer: im not really good at this whole deal. this is kinda like a chick thing to deal with this...

Blazer: so talk to him or dont

Blazer: i got a hot date tonight

Blazer: so im gonna go take a shower

AllMixedUp: Whatever

**AllMixedUp has signed off**

**Blazer has signed off**

* * *

**photoman731 has signed on**

**AllMixedUp has signed on**

photoman731: Draco!

AllMixedUp: ...

photoman731: im so glad you're on!

AllMixedUp: Really?

AllMixedUp: Could have fooled me

photoman731: yes, you signed off before i could explain

AllMixedUp: I get it.

AllMixedUp: It's fine.

AllMixedUp: You don't have to explain.

photoman731: its not that i dont think your attractive enough to sleep with, cauz you are so hot

photoman731: but you're famous

photoman731: and i dont want to be used or anything

photoman731: ive been hurt too many times

photoman731: so im trying to be more careful

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: You think I would just fuck you and dump you.

AllMixedUp: you don't even know me!

photoman731: and you dont even know me!

photoman731: thats my point

AllMixedUp: So why would you assume I was like that!

AllMixedUp: You don't fucking know me!

photoman731: we dont know each other enough to sleep with each other

photoman731: even though i want to really bad right now

AllMixedUp: Just stop.

photoman731: i cant allow myself to do it

AllMixedUp: Stop talking.

AllMixedUp: I can't believe you would think that.

photoman731: im sorry

AllMixedUp: No you're not.

AllMixedUp: It's like everything I said meant nothing

AllMixedUp: I opened up to you and what?

AllMixedUp: You judge me and assume things?

photoman731: i didnt mean to

AllMixedUp: How is that fucking fair.

photoman731: its not

photoman731: i didnt mean to judge you or anything

photoman731: god i always fuck everything up

AllMixedUp: I don't want to hear it.

AllMixedUp: You'll get no sympathy from me.

photoman731: i know

photoman731: you told me its hard to earn your sympathy

AllMixedUp: I told you things

AllMixedUp: And you know me

AllMixedUp: And yet you make those assumptions?

AllMixedUp: What were you thinking?

AllMixedUp: God, I need a hit.

photoman731: UGH

photoman731: and i cant take the drugs

AllMixedUp: i'm not making you take them

photoman731: i cant sleep with someone who is slowly killing themselves to get high

photoman731: i cant have a functional relationship with someone who does drugs

AllMixedUp: What if I don't just want to sleep with you?

AllMixedUp: Why do you still assume things?

AllMixedUp: I can't deal with THAT

photoman731: you dont just want to sleep with me?

AllMixedUp: When did I fucking say that all I wanted to do was sleep with you?

AllMixedUp: God.

AllMixedUp: I can't deal with you

**AllMixedUp has signed off**

* * *

**AllMixedUp has signed on**

AllMixedUp: I'm quitting.

Blazer: what?

**AllMixedUp has sighned off**

* * *

yeaaaah. lol. im definately changing this story to romance/DRAMA lol. did you like it? review for me please?


	6. Chapter 6

hey all... another update! YAY! im going to my old high school's homecoming game tonight with the new bf, so im super happy, and i wanted to make u guys super happy too!! well. assuming you like the chapter...

**Number1weasley has signed on**

**photoman731 has signed on**

photoman731: i fucked up

Number1weasley: Oh?

photoman731: i

photoman731: draco signed on

photoman731: and

photoman731: i tried to explain myself

photoman731: but i just sounded like an ass

photoman731: and he got mad

Number1weasley: What happened?

photoman731: and signed off

photoman731: hasnt been on in like, 4 days

Number1weasley: okay?

Number1weasley: What did he say?

photoman731: well, he was pissed at me that i assumed he would fuck n go and that all he wanted from me was sex

Number1weasley: He didn't just want sex?

photoman731: apparently not

photoman731: so now i feel even worse

Number1weasley: Wow.

photoman731: thinking i could have had a real relationship with this guy

photoman731: and i blew it

photoman731: but he likes his drugs

photoman731: and i really cant deal with that

photoman731: for anything

Number1weasley: How do you know you blew it?

photoman731: he wont talk to me!

Number1weasley: Maybe he just needed a break

photoman731: we arent even together, you dont take breaks from that

Number1weasley: Maybe he just couldn't deal with talking to you.

photoman731: maybe

photoman731: but i was just trying to be truthful

Number1weasley: But you don't like that he's on drugs?

photoman731: no

Number1weasley: And you said that?

photoman731: reminds me of seamus you know? the drugs made him so... wild. He was never faithful, then blame it on the drugs

photoman731: "i was so high harry, i didnt notice i was fucking a random guy"

photoman731: i never got to tell him why i dont like the drugs

photoman731: wasnt ready to get that personal with him

Number1weasley: But he was ready for you.

Number1weasley: Apparently.

photoman731: do you think?

Number1weasley: He got on to talk to you.

photoman731: true

Number1weasley: And you don't know how the drugs affect him

photoman731: i should have just kept my mouth shut

Number1weasley: It might be different

photoman731: hold on

Number1weasley: You never know.

photoman731: someone's at the door

Number1weasley: Okay.

photoman731: it was draco

photoman731: oh man

photoman731: he is shaking so bad

Number1weasley: What?

Number1weasley: Wait.

Number1weasley: Slow down

photoman731: draco

photoman731: he was at my door

photoman731: no idea how he got my address

photoman731: but he did

photoman731: and he was shaking

photoman731: he was talking about withdrawals

photoman731: i think

photoman731: i think he stopped taking the drugs

photoman731: for me

Number1weasley: What?

Number1weasley: You're kidding?

Number1weasley: Draco Malfoy off drugs?

photoman731: he looks like seamus when he would go on his one week cold turkey things

photoman731: trying to go straight

photoman731: never could

photoman731: anyway

photoman731: im starting to shake myself

photoman731: hes sleeping in my bed right now

photoman731: i have Draco Malfoy in my apartment

photoman731: and he is sleeping in my bed

Number1weasley: Wow.

Number1weasley: Wow.

Number1weasley: Um...

Number1weasley: So. He showed up

photoman731: what do i do?

Number1weasley: Off drugs

photoman731: yeah

Number1weasley: And fell asleep on your bed?

photoman731: well, i tried to give him coffee, and he sort of just passed out in my arms

photoman731: i carried him to my bed

Number1weasley: He's bigger than you are.

Number1weasley: How did you manage that?

photoman731: he may be taller

photoman731: but he weighs less

photoman731: especially right now

photoman731: he looks so hollow

photoman731: like he hasnt eaten in weeks

Number1weasley: Wow. I don't know what to tell you. Want me to get Hermione?

photoman731: i dont know

photoman731: would she be any help?

Number1weasley: I dunno. Hang on.

photoman731: okay

Number1weasley: Hi Harry, What's going on?

photoman731: draco malfoy

Number1weasley: What about him? Ronald told me he was your model/internet crush... but that's as much as I know.

photoman731: he's here

photoman731: passed out in my bed

photoman731: from drug withdrawals

Number1weasley: Oh my.

photoman731: i dont know what to do

Number1weasley: First, you need to wake him.

Number1weasley: Get him something extremely light to eat.

Number1weasley: Toast, dry.

Number1weasley: A cold shower.

photoman731: i dont have any bread

photoman731: crackers?

photoman731: i have crackers

Number1weasley: I'm sending Ron over.

photoman731: okay

Number1weasley: Then you need to find out how long it's been since he's had any... what is it? Meth? Cocaine? Heroine?

Number1weasley: All of them?

photoman731: i have no idea

Number1weasley: Make sure he drinks plenty of water.

Number1weasley: He's going to need it.

photoman731: okay

photoman731: oh my

photoman731: i think he's screaming

photoman731: brb

photoman731: i think he's hallucinating

Number1weasley: Talk to him.

Number1weasley: Tell him who you are; Where he is.

photoman731: hes back asleep

Number1weasley: You need to wake him up

photoman731: okay

photoman731: okay, ill wake him up and try to keep him calm til ron gets here

photoman731: bye

**numberoneweasley has signed off

* * *

****Blazer has signed on**

**allmixedup has signed on**

Blazer: draco!

Blazer: where have you been!

AllMixedUp: Hey Blaise.

AllMixedUp: um.

Blazer: you dont answer your phone

Blazer: no one is at your house

AllMixedUp: I'm kind of at Photoboy's place.

Blazer: you're where?!

AllMixedUp: I know

AllMixedUp: I've been clean for like...

AllMixedUp: a week?

AllMixedUp: And I showed up here to show him.

AllMixedUp: And he kinda didn't let me leave

Blazer: are you okay?

Blazer: is he holding you hostage?

AllMixedUp: no

AllMixedUp: I'm fine

AllMixedUp: He's taking good care of me

Blazer: really?

AllMixedUp: I'm so shaky though.

AllMixedUp: And I ache... like all over.

AllMixedUp: I need a hit so bad.

AllMixedUp: But I know i cant

Blazer: wow

Blazer: i could never quit

Blazer: good on you

AllMixedUp: thanks

AllMixedUp: i feel like shit though

Blazer: yeah, thats what happens

Blazer: so you bang him yet

Blazer: ?

AllMixedUp: ... No

AllMixedUp: like i have the strength for that

AllMixedUp: And no

AllMixedUp: Don't suggest I could just "take it"

Blazer: lol

Blazer: i wasnt gonna say that

AllMixedUp: I knew it was coming

AllMixedUp: Liar.

AllMixedUp: I don't know where he is though

AllMixedUp: I just woke up with toast and coffee next to the bed

Blazer: awww

Blazer: breakfast in bed

AllMixedUp: and I hopped on the computer to tell you

Blazer: well how sweet of you to think of me while ive been panicking for 4 days

AllMixedUp: I knew you would be freaking out

AllMixedUp: i've been asleep or it would have been sooner.

Blazer: i thought some freaky homicidal fangirl got a hold of you

AllMixedUp: Nah.

AllMixedUp: His apartment is shit, though.

Blazer: really?

AllMixedUp: Yeah.

Blazer: how big is it?

AllMixedUp: ... big isn't an adjective I would use at all.

Blazer: oh. well.

Blazer: yuck

AllMixedUp: eh.

AllMixedUp: his bed is big though

Blazer: oh la la

AllMixedUp: shit.

AllMixedUp: gotta go

**allmixedup has signed off

* * *

**

okaaaaaaay well there you go!! Harry didnt totally fuck up in this one. YAY. hahaha. review? love yall!!


	7. Chapter 7

okay all! YAY for update =) I'm working on the next update for Life is Beautiful for those of you that read both. I'm just trying to figure out some things with it, then find the time to sit down and write it properly. okay, well hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!

* * *

***photoman731 has signed on***

***numberoneweasley has signed on***

Number1weasley: Hey Harry.

photoman731: RON

Number1weasley: How's your lover

photoman731: Draco is gone!

Number1weasley: Gone?

Number1weasley: What do you mean gone?

photoman731: I went to the store to get him more gatorade

photoman731: came back

photoman731: and he is gone

photoman731: i looked everywhere!

photoman731: my room, the bathroom, under the couch, in the fridge!

photoman731: i cant find him!

Number1weasley: Why would...

Number1weasley: You looked in the fridge?

photoman731: YES

Number1weasley: You've gone crazy Harry

photoman731: i was desperate

Number1weasley: Calm down.

photoman731: i really hoped i would find him in there

photoman731: just to know he was still here

Number1weasley: You have his phone number, don't you?

photoman731: um

Number1weasley: Um?

photoman731: no

photoman731: i dont have his number

Number1weasley: Well. It's not like he's going to be hard to find.

Number1weasley: He's Draco fucking Malfoy.

photoman731: well

photoman731: i bet he could hide if he wanted to

photoman731: especially since apparently i cant find him

Number1weasley: How do you know he didn't go out to get some chinese food or something?

Number1weasley: He could walk in the door right now.

photoman731: because!!

photoman731: he knew i was coming back with food for him!

Number1weasley: Did he?

Number1weasley: Did you tell him?

Number1weasley: Or did you just leave?

photoman731: i said "you rest, im gonna go get you some gatorade and some munchies"

photoman731: or something like that

Number1weasley: Okay.

Number1weasley: So we find him.

Number1weasley: His address is very well known.

photoman731: it is?

photoman731: i dont even know where he lives

photoman731: i cant afford too many magazines

Number1weasley: Harry. You would think you've heard of the internet.

photoman731: i just read Hermione's back issues

photoman731: oh

photoman731: right

photoman731: internet

photoman731: i cant believe this guy has me so flustered

Number1weasley: lol

Number1weasley: Okay Harry. Calm down.

Number1weasley: I'm sure you'll get to him.

Number1weasley: Rose has a doctor's appointment so I need to go.

Number1weasley: I'll be back on soon.

photoman731: oh no

photoman731: okay

photoman731: rose ok?

Number1weasley: Yeah. She's fine.

Number1weasley: Has an earache though.

photoman731: kiss her for me!!

Number1weasley: She says hi Uncle Harry

Number1weasley: Will do.

photoman731: hi pretty girl!

photoman731: bye ron

Number1weasley: Call me if you need me.

photoman731: ok

Number1weasley: Bye.

***number1weasley has signed off***

**

* * *

  
**

***allmixedup has signed on***

photoman731: DRACO!

photoman731: Ive been so worried

AllMixedUp: Please don't freak out.

photoman731: i came back

photoman731: and you were gone

AllMixedUp: I'm fine.

AllMixedUp: I'm fine.

photoman731: i even looked in the fridge for you!!!

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: Maybe you're the one on heroine.

photoman731: no

photoman731: definitely not

photoman731: but

photoman731: im glad you're alive!

AllMixedUp: Harry calm down.

AllMixedUp: I'm fine.

photoman731: why did you leave?

photoman731: your so vulnerable right now

AllMixedUp: I don't know.

photoman731: and i bought you gatorade

AllMixedUp: I know.

AllMixedUp: Will you just take a few deep breaths for me?

photoman731: um, sure

photoman731: -breathing-

AllMixedUp: You're freaking out pretty bad…

AllMixedUp: I'm fine.

AllMixedUp: I'm at my place.

photoman731: i know! i dont know how you do this to me

AllMixedUp: Do what to you?

photoman731: make me freak out so bad

photoman731: i looked for you in the fridge

photoman731: the refrigerator for heavens sake!

AllMixedUp: Calm down.

photoman731: and you werent here

AllMixedUp: Harry please!

AllMixedUp: I'm fine.

photoman731: and that was enough to send me into a mild panic attack

photoman731: and now i cant stop rambling

AllMixedUp: Okay.

AllMixedUp: Look.

AllMixedUp: I'm at my apartment.

AllMixedUp: I hadn't brushed my teeth in two days.

AllMixedUp: I'm fine here.

photoman731: i could have bought you a toothbrush... hermione never told me i would need to...

photoman731: should have thought of that

photoman731: god im horrible

AllMixedUp: Calm down.

AllMixedUp: I'm fine here, Harry.

photoman731: okay

photoman731: okay

photoman731: im calming down

AllMixedUp: Okay.

AllMixedUp: I'm at my apartment.

AllMixedUp: I'm fine.

photoman731: okay

photoman731: but

photoman731: you're so vulnerable right now

photoman731: i dont like that you're alone

AllMixedUp: I'm like... a half an hour away

photoman731: thats a long time

photoman731: and with traffic

photoman731: if you had an emergency

AllMixedUp: Please.

AllMixedUp: I'm fine.

photoman731: i dont even know how to get to your house

AllMixedUp: What do you want me to do then, Harry?

AllMixedUp: Hmmm?

photoman731: I dont know

AllMixedUp: Yes you do.

photoman731: I'm just so worried about you

AllMixedUp: And all you have to do is say it.

photoman731: I guess I want you to come back

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: Let me get some clothes.

AllMixedUp: I'll be there in fourty five minutes.

photoman731: okay, i'll be watching the clock!

AllMixedUp: Don't freak out if I'm ten minutes late.

photoman731: I'll try not to

AllMixedUp: Goodbye, Harry.

photoman731: no

photoman731: dont say goodbye

photoman731: like i'll never see you again

photoman731: "see you soon"

AllMixedUp: I'll see you soon, Harry.

photoman731: okay draco

photoman731: see you soon!

***allmixedup has signed off***

**

* * *

  
**

***MrsWeasley has signed on***

MrsWeasley: Hi Harry.

MrsWeasley: How's Draco?

photoman731: he

photoman731: is good

photoman731: kinda

photoman731: i dunno

photoman731: he is on his way

MrsWeasley: What do you mean you don't know

MrsWeasley: Where did he go?

photoman731: im scared he will get in an accident

photoman731: he went to his house

MrsWeasley: I just got home from work, so if you've told Ronald I haven't heard any of it.

photoman731: when i went to get him Gatorade

photoman731: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME I SHOULD GET HIM A TOOTHBRUSH

MrsWeasley: Well, I'm sorry, Harry but when you got your own place I told you that you should be prepared for guests.

MrsWeasley: Did I not?

photoman731: erm

MrsWeasley: That includes fresh towels, toothbrushes.

photoman731: i dont remember

MrsWeasley: And the like.

photoman731: well, he left when i went shopping, and i got home, and he was gone

photoman731: so i looked in the fridge

photoman731: and he wasnt there

MrsWeasley: for what?

photoman731: so i panicked

MrsWeasley: Wait.

MrsWeasley: Pause.

MrsWeasley: You looked... in the refrigerator... for a person?

photoman731: well its not like there is any food in there

MrsWeasley: A person who is taller than your refrigerator?

photoman731: i could fit if i tried

photoman731: right

photoman731: well

photoman731: i was panicking!

MrsWeasley: Draco has got to be at least five inches taller than you Harry.

photoman731: i know

photoman731: isnt he dreamy?

MrsWeasley: I'm sure he's fine.

photoman731: omg

photoman731: he's dreamy!!

photoman731: what has he done to me?

MrsWeasley: He's very attractive Harry.

MrsWeasley: Let me guess.

MrsWeasley: You've got the radio tuned into the traffic report checking for accidents?

photoman731: no!

MrsWeasley: And the news is on.

photoman731: i didnt think of that!

MrsWeasley: Oh, Harry.

MrsWeasley: Don't worry so much.

photoman731: too late

photoman731: turned my radio on

MrsWeasley: Calm down.

MrsWeasley: When did he say he would be back?

photoman731: forty five minutes from when he signed off

MrsWeasley: Which was?

photoman731: and i was supposed to give him a 10 minute leeway before i called SWAT

MrsWeasley: ...

MrsWeasley: You really do need to relax.

photoman731: erm, maybe, 30 minutes ago?

photoman731: i didnt check the clock!

photoman731: how will i know when his time is up!?

MrsWeasley: Harry if you don't calm down I'm going to come over there and slap you across the face.

photoman731: i'm calm

photoman731: you do not need to slap me

photoman731: i'm just concerned

MrsWeasley: You are more than concerned.

MrsWeasley: You didn't freak out this much when Rosie went missing for two hours.

MrsWeasley: And she's your niece!

photoman731: she went missing for two hours?!?!??!??

photoman731: where were you!?

MrsWeasley: I was at work.

photoman731: why werent you watching her?!?

MrsWeasley: Harry this was a year ago.

photoman731: how come no one told me!!!!

MrsWeasley: Are you okay?

MrsWeasley: Ron doesn't like to talk about it.

MrsWeasley: He feels he's a bad parent.

MrsWeasley: Because of it

MrsWeasley: I thought he would have told you though

photoman731: well he is if he lets his precious baby rosie out of his sight!

MrsWeasley: He would have wanted your help.

photoman731: i wouldnt even let her out of the house!

MrsWeasley: Harry, that's not fair.

photoman731: she is soooo cute!

MrsWeasley: I know she is.

MrsWeasley: She's mine.

photoman731: but she can be a monster

photoman731: so you can keep her

MrsWeasley: I plan to.

MrsWeasley: But she misses you.

photoman731: i just like to kidnap her occasionally

MrsWeasley: When was the last time you took her to ice cream?

MrsWeasley: She keeps asking about "Uncle Harry"

photoman731: awww

photoman731: she wuvles me!!

MrsWeasley: She's saying her 'R's now.

MrsWeasley: It's no longer "Hawwy"

photoman731: aw!

MrsWeasley: And you've been away so long, why?

photoman731: um

photoman731: work?

MrsWeasley: Harry, it's been a month.

MrsWeasley: And, I love you, but you don't have that many jobs.

photoman731: This guy.... he just... he's taken over me

photoman731: i find myself staring at my computer

photoman731: willing him to sign on

MrsWeasley: I don't know if I like that.

MrsWeasley: Harry I don't think that's good for you.

photoman731: probably not

MrsWeasley: And with his record...

MrsWeasley: Harry, I don't know if this is a good idea.

photoman731: i brought that up

photoman731: he yelled at me

MrsWeasley: So?

photoman731: said i shouldnt judge him

photoman731: that he wants more than sex from me

MrsWeasley: ...

photoman731: no one has ever wanted more than sex from me

MrsWeasley: You've only known each other a few weeks!

MrsWeasley: Seamus wanted more.

photoman731: no he didnt

MrsWeasley: Yes he did Harry.

photoman731: no, you're right

MrsWeasley: He just got into some wrong things.

photoman731: he wanted my money to buy his drugs

MrsWeasley: With bad people.

MrsWeasley: Harry, that's not fair, and you know it.

photoman731: it is fair!!

MrsWeasley: Seamus loved you.

photoman731: no, he didnt

MrsWeasley: He did.

photoman731: he loved what i gave him

MrsWeasley: But he loved the drugs as well.

MrsWeasley: And it was hard for him to choose.

photoman731: if he loved me, he wouldnt have cheated on me so many times

MrsWeasley: I know he hurt you Harry.

MrsWeasley: I know he did.

MrsWeasley: But he...

MrsWeasley: Well.

photoman731: he may have loved me once. but not for very long

MrsWeasley: You can't put everything on the relationship you had with Seamus.

photoman731: i know

photoman731: this guy scares me

photoman731: this time i found him a drug addict and he appears to be trying to quit... for me

MrsWeasley: Well.

MrsWeasley: I don't know, Harry.

MrsWeasley: I don't think I like Draco.

photoman731: you dont?

MrsWeasley: Harry, I don't trust him.

photoman731: oh

MrsWeasley: And how can I?

photoman731: i dont know

MrsWeasley: How can you?

photoman731: i dont

photoman731: maybe

photoman731: i dont know

photoman731: im so scared

MrsWeasley: I don't think this is a good idea.

MrsWeasley: I care too much about you to see you go through that again.

photoman731: oh god

photoman731: what should i do?

photoman731: i really like him

photoman731: before i knew who he was

photoman731: and when i found out i was scared

photoman731: you know, cauz the media

photoman731: and i know he is a total playboy

photoman731: but

MrsWeasley: Speaking of

MrsWeasley: Wasn't he a centerfold?

photoman731: i dont really know

MrsWeasley: I know his father wasn't pleased.

MrsWeasley: It was a big to-do.

MrsWeasley: His father got a lot of heat for it.

MrsWeasley: ... and I might have bought the magazine.

photoman731: i cant afford magazines

photoman731: i only read what you having lying around the house

photoman731: when there is nothing on TV

MrsWeasley: Good thing you didn't find this one.

MrsWeasley: Don't tell Ronald.

photoman731: hehe

photoman731: is he naked?

MrsWeasley: Yes.

photoman731: i wish he got naked at our shoot

MrsWeasley: I just had to see if it was true, you know?

photoman731: see if what was true??

MrsWeasley: ...

MrsWeasley: I'll give you the magazine.

photoman731: why do i need the magazine if the real one is gonna be at my house soon?

photoman731: i swear next time he sneezes, im ripping his clothes off

MrsWeasley: Harry.

photoman731: he is sooo cute when he sneezes

MrsWeasley: I still don't feel comfortable with this.

MrsWeasley: I don't know.

MrsWeasley: Maybe I should talk to him.

MrsWeasley: What's his screen name?

photoman731: AllMixedUp

MrsWeasley: Okay.

photoman731: i wonder if im allowed to tell you that?

MrsWeasley: Well, you have and it's too late now.

photoman731: hm

photoman731: well he should be here soon, right?

MrsWeasley: Yes.

MrsWeasley: Tell him he needs to get on and I'll speak to him then.

photoman731: oooor we could all go out for ice cream!

photoman731: rosie will need one after her doctor's appointment

MrsWeasley: That's true.

photoman731: and i miss the monster

MrsWeasley: Haha.

photoman731: but i'll have to see if draco is up for it

MrsWeasley: I'll talk to Ronald when he gets home.

MrsWeasley: If he's not up for ice cream then you know he's not right for you.

photoman731: good point

photoman731: but uh

MrsWeasley: God, Harry. Ice cream is your heroine.

photoman731: i cant really afford any

MrsWeasley: Don't worry about it.

MrsWeasley: My treat.

photoman731: i feel so terrible

MrsWeasley: What is family for, anyway?

photoman731: i try to save

photoman731: i dont know where all my money goes

MrsWeasley: You know that if you ever need anything, anything at all, just ask.

MrsWeasley: Really.

MrsWeasley: In fact.

MrsWeasley: I think I owe you money.

photoman731: no you dont

MrsWeasley: No, I believe I do.

photoman731: for what?

MrsWeasley: You lent me some for a hair appointment.

MrsWeasley: I didn't want to take it out of the account

MrsWeasley: Because Ronald would get mad.

MrsWeasley: But you gave me cash.

MrsWeasley: What was that?

MrsWeasley: 80 dollars?

MrsWeasley: 90?

MrsWeasley: Something like that.

MrsWeasley: I'll give you a hundred to include interest and we'll call it even,

MrsWeasley: Deal?

photoman731: no

MrsWeasley: Talk to you later Harry

photoman731: WAIT NO DEAL

mrsweasley: Bye!

***MrsWeasley** **has signed off***

photoman731: you crazy lady!! NO DEAL!!

* * *

haha, so did we like it? we got to talk to hermione in this chapter =D well this was kinda more comic relief cauz next chapter... is full of DRAMA

review? love you!!!


	8. Chapter 8

hey all... another update! YAY! i wanted to get this up before my homework attacked me and i forgot about it... so enjoy...!

also, we should all thank Manda, as she is the other half of this story and i keep forgetting to mention her in my beginning notes. I love her. you should all love her. she is an amazing goddess!! YAY MANDA

* * *

***AllMixedUp has signed on***

***Blazer has signed on***

AllMixedUp: Hey Blaise.

Blazer: hi

AllMixedUp: So...

AllMixedUp: I just went out for ice cream with Harry and his entire family.

Blazer: what??

AllMixedUp: They uhh...

AllMixedUp: I don't think... his sister was it?

AllMixedUp: Anway

AllMixedUp: I don't think she likes me very much.

Blazer: no?

Blazer: who doesnt love you?

AllMixedUp: I know, right?

AllMixedUp: Well, she was very condescending, and asked a lot of questions.

AllMixedUp: You could tell she didn't trust me.

Blazer: oh. thats sucky

AllMixedUp: Indeed, considering first impressions are lasting.

AllMixedUp: But the ice cream was delicious...

AllMixedUp: first thing i've eaten in God knows how long

Blazer: yay for food!

AllMixedUp: Agreed.

AllMixedUp: Um... so this morning.

AllMixedUp: I woke up earlier than Harry.

AllMixedUp: He usually has a tray of food ready for me... not that I eat it.

Blazer: awww

AllMixedUp: But he was just lying there on the chair.

Blazer: how sweet of him

AllMixedUp: Next to the bed...

AllMixedUp: in the most uncomfortable position ever.

AllMixedUp: I don't know how he managed to fall asleep

Blazer: oh

AllMixedUp: But that little girl at the ice cream shop... his niece... handful, to say the least, and he was playing with her forever.

AllMixedUp: So I suppose he would be exhausted.

Blazer: kids do that

AllMixedUp: They do.

AllMixedUp: So... I um...

AllMixedUp: I sort of picked him up and moved him to the bed with me.

AllMixedUp: And I fell back to sleep.

Blazer: oh my

AllMixedUp: And I woke up again... poor guy snores.

Blazer: you did!?!

AllMixedUp: And we were spooning

AllMixedUp: And I couldn't control myself.

AllMixedUp: I kissed him.

AllMixedUp: But he didn't wake up.

Blazer: YOU WHAT???

AllMixedUp: I kissed him.

AllMixedUp: I was really hoping he would wake up...

AllMixedUp: but then... when he did wake about 15 minutes later...

AllMixedUp: he looked all cute and confused.

Blazer: wow

AllMixedUp: Like he had no idea why he was in the bed... and I was holding him.

AllMixedUp: And... I kissed him again.

AllMixedUp: And it was nice.

Blazer: ...

Blazer: you kissed him while he was awake?

Blazer: you snuggled with him??

AllMixedUp: I did.

Blazer: Draco

AllMixedUp: What?

Blazer: you snuggled

AllMixedUp: Tell a soul and you will no longer have one

Blazer: okay

Blazer: i wont tell anyone

AllMixedUp: I know you wont. Because you're not as stupid as you look.

Blazer: im not stupid

AllMixedUp: I didn't say you were.

AllMixedUp: I said you looked stupid.

AllMixedUp: And if you own a mirror you can't argue

Blazer: i do not look stupid

AllMixedUp: ...

AllMixedUp: Whatever Blaise.

Blazer: god im so high right now

AllMixedUp: Oh man I want some.

AllMixedUp: so bad

AllMixedUp: I'm like... dying

Blazer: but ur doing sooo good

AllMixedUp: I know but...

AllMixedUp: What harry doesn't know wont hurt him, right?

Blazer: i dont think thats a good idea man

AllMixedUp: C'mon blaise.

AllMixedUp: I

AllMixedUp: I'll tell him i'm getting more clothes.

AllMixedUp: And i'll only take one hit

AllMixedUp: nothing big

AllMixedUp: Save some for me, okay?

AllMixedUp: i'm on my way

Blazer: okay dude

***AllMixedUp has signed off***

**

* * *

  
**

***AllMixedUp has signed on***

***Blazer has signed on***

AllMixedUp: I owe you. I owe you. I owe you.

Blazer: haha

Blazer: i thought you just wanted one hit

Blazer: not seven

AllMixedUp: I couldn't help it.

AllMixedUp: It's been... what?

AllMixedUp: More than a week.

Blazer: yeah

AllMixedUp: And that shit was good.

Blazer: hellz yeah it was

Blazer: im still going

AllMixedUp: You held out on me!

AllMixedUp: I thought you were out!

Blazer: no

Blazer: i meant im still going

Blazer: from the last hit

Blazer: arent you?

AllMixedUp: Oh, I was about to kill you.

AllMixedUp: Yeah, I am.

Blazer: haha

Blazer: duuuude

Blazer: what are you gonna tell your harry bear?

AllMixedUp: I'm don't have to tell him shit.

AllMixedUp: And don't call him that again, fuckface.

Blazer: okay, fine

Blazer: what about harry cupcake

AllMixedUp: How about we just don't mention him.

AllMixedUp: Shit, dude.

AllMixedUp: Driving home was an adventure.

Blazer: hahahaha

Blazer: you in one piece?

AllMixedUp: Yeah..

AllMixedUp: Dude... I'm at his house.

Blazer: you are??

Blazer: while your high?

AllMixedUp: Yeah.

AllMixedUp: What am I gonna do when he comes home?

Blazer: uh

Blazer: i dont know dude

Blazer: you dumbass

AllMixedUp: My arm is so sore; I put ice on it.

Blazer: oh, u think he is gonna notice the fresh track marks?

AllMixedUp: I fucking hope not. Hopefully the ice will help.

Blazer: you are fucked

AllMixedUp: Dude, now i'm freaking out.

AllMixedUp: What the fuck am I gonna do?

Blazer: i dont know

Blazer: try to calm down

Blazer: drink water?

AllMixedUp: It's so hard to move.

Blazer: dont panic

Blazer: it will pump it through your system more

AllMixedUp: But then it feels so awesome.

Blazer: yeah, but do you want to be high when harry baby gets home?

AllMixedUp: I swear dude.

AllMixedUp: I'll take your mom again.

Blazer: what?

AllMixedUp: I may be into guys but I can still fuck her brains out.

Blazer: dont

Blazer: dude

AllMixedUp: Then quit with the pet names.

Blazer: haha

Blazer: okay

Blazer: so u slowin yet?

AllMixedUp: Not really.

AllMixedUp: Cause I'm kinda freaking out.

Blazer: dude

Blazer: i cant stop saying dude

AllMixedUp: I can't help it Blaise!

AllMixedUp: I'm going crazy.

Blazer: well

Blazer: stop

Blazer: fuck im high

AllMixedUp: It's not that easy, fucktard.

Blazer: i cant say think

Blazer: i mean

Blazer: i cant think

Blazer: or say anything

AllMixedUp: dude.

AllMixedUp: You need to like... sleep.

Blazer: fuck, im so wired

Blazer: sleep?

Blazer: naaaaaaaaaah

Blazer: i wanna fuck

AllMixedUp: 714-555-6702

AllMixedUp: Nicolette's number.

Blazer: duuuuuuuuuuuuuude

Blazer: dialing

AllMixedUp: That's for you helping me out today.

AllMixedUp: Shit I needed it.

Blazer: god im so high

Blazer: i forgot to say hi

Blazer: HAHA

Blazer: she hung up

AllMixedUp: Call again.

Blazer: okay

AllMixedUp: She's pretty easy.

Blazer: i remember hi this time

Blazer: dude

Blazer: she is coming over

AllMixedUp: Told you.

AllMixedUp: Is she bringing her shit?

Blazer: oh

Blazer: i dont know

Blazer: i dont know what i said

AllMixedUp: Cause she's got connections and she's got the best stuff.

Blazer: im soooooooooooo fucked up

AllMixedUp: Dude... still have an issue.

Blazer: what?

AllMixedUp: Harry?

Blazer: who?

Blazer: oh oh

Blazer: i rememebr

AllMixedUp: Fuck you dude.

Blazer: right

Blazer: uuuhhh

Blazer: drink water

AllMixedUp: I can barely fucking move.

Blazer: oh

Blazer: right

Blazer: uuuuhhhhhhhh

Blazer: then wait for him to get home

AllMixedUp: You shoulda seen me driving.

Blazer: he will get you water

AllMixedUp: Because he'll know I'm so fucked up!

Blazer: well

AllMixedUp: Shit.

AllMixedUp: shit.

AllMixedUp: Shit.

AllMixedUp: Car.

Blazer: what?

Blazer: oh

AllMixedUp: Outside.

AllMixedUp: Fuck.

Blazer: dude

AllMixedUp: Fuck.

Blazer: fuck

AllMixedUp: What the fuck.

AllMixedUp: What do I do?

Blazer: i dont know

Blazer: i cant think

AllMixedUp: gonna pretend to sleep.

AllMixedUp: bye

Blazer: good idea

Blazer: bye

AllMixedUp: Who the fuck is this?

Blazer: dude

Blazer: its me

Blazer: Blaise

Blazer: i thought you were gonna pretend to sleep?

AllMixedUp: What?

Blazer: you know

Blazer: so harry didnt catch you all fucked up?

AllMixedUp: This is Harry.

Blazer: oh shit

Blazer: oh shit

AllMixedUp: What do you mean Draco's fucked up?

Blazer: G2G

Blazer: bye

AllMixedUp: NO

***blazer has signed off***

**

* * *

  
**

***photoman731 has signed on***

***number1weasley has signed on***

photoman731: ron

photoman731: fuck

photoman731: he came to my house high

photoman731: IM SO PISSED

Number1weasley: What?

Number1weasley: Slow down.

photoman731: i came home

Number1weasley: Again, slowly.

photoman731: right slow

photoman731: ok

photoman731: i came home

photoman731: and the computer was on

photoman731: draco forgot to sign out

photoman731: and his friend

photoman731: well

photoman731: the point is

photoman731: he was here

photoman731: and he was high

photoman731: he lied to me

Number1weasley: You're kidding!

photoman731: no

Number1weasley: What did you do?

photoman731: i kicked him out

photoman731: i threw him out of the house

Number1weasley: Where is he?

photoman731: i cant believe

photoman731: i thought for a minute

photoman731: how the fuck would i know where he is?

Number1weasley: Harry don't jump down my throat.

Number1weasley: I didn't do anything to you.

photoman731: i know

photoman731: im just

photoman731: hurt

photoman731: and disappointed

photoman731: you think i would learn

Number1weasley: Harry, you didn't know.

Number1weasley: He did try to quit, if you remember.

photoman731: so did seamus

photoman731: but they just cant keep away

Number1weasley: Because they're addicts.

photoman731: exactly

photoman731: and i dont want to be near anymore addicts

Number1weasley: So don't.

photoman731: wait

photoman731: im getting a call

photoman731: hold on

Number1weasley: Okay.

photoman731: shit

photoman731: draco

photoman731: ICU

photoman731: need to go

Number1weasley: What?

Number1weasley: Harry.

Number1weasley: What are you talking about?

photoman731: some guy just called

photoman731: said draco crashed

photoman731: he's in the ICU

photoman731: i need to go

***photoman731 has signed off***

Number1weasley: Harry!

* * *

heh heh.... -hides- dont hurt me...!!! i really hoped you liked this chapter, even with the awful cliffhanger ending... there was fluff though! to make up for it! erm yeah. ill try to get the next chapter posted soon so you dont die of anticipation.

review? i love reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

This is long overdue… but here we go.

* * *

Celebrity Stalker Tabloid, September 2009

**Draco Malfoy Released from Rehab**

After months of struggling with a serious drug addiction, famous play-boy billionaire, Draco Malfoy, was seen leaving his rehabilitation clinic Tuesday morning, looking quite healthy and chipper. After an almost fatal car accident 10 months ago, it appears Malfoy has made a full recovery. He was seen climbing into a green SUV with a brown haired, male driver, who is rumored to be Draco's newest love affair. Now that he is out of the rehab's custody, will he fall back on his old ways? Or can he stay clean and form a relationship that lasts longer than two weeks? Continue checking back with us for updates on our favorite blonde.

* * *

Celebrity Stalker Tabloid, September 2010

**One year later…**

It's been a year since Draco Malfoy left rehab, a sober and better person. Now we will see where he is today. We brought him in for an interview.

_We haven't seen you do anything crazy, have you truly been sober for a year?  
_Draco: Yes, yes I have. It was hard in the beginning, but I've got an amazing support system, and at the center of it is my boyfriend, Harry Potter.

_Ah, yes, Harry Potter, he must be the longest romantic relationship you've ever had, are things still going well?  
_Draco: Oh yes, they are fantastic. We just bought a house together. It's probably the biggest house he's ever seen, let alone lived in. But it makes me so happy to see the look of wonder on his face when I bring home fancy things. But let me be clear, he did help with part of the down payment. We both contribute to this relationship. And it has been hard at times, but now we are stronger than ever.

_That's good to hear. We've also heard rumors that you signed on to do a movie that will come out in 2012_.  
Draco: Uh, I cannot confirm or deny that statement. It's against my contract with the film producers. Oops! (here he gives me a wink, I think we all know what we have to look forward to!)

* * *

Celebrity Stalker Tabloid, July 2012

**At the Red Carpet: Movie Premiere**

"**Dangerous Blondes"**

Here we see the star of the movie, Draco Malfoy, posing with partner Harry Potter, and newly adopted daughter, Laura Malfoy-Potter. The movie was a big success and both men looked dashing, and little Laura was wearing a pink Valentino, they are creating a young fashionista. Draco will be celebrating his third year of sobriety and third year anniversary with Harry in September. We wish them the best and fingers crossed for a sequel.


End file.
